Can't Have You
by 96hpevanescence
Summary: ONESHOT, SONFIC! Är det okej att älska någon som man borde hata? Kan känslor gentemot en person förändras så snabbt?


**"Can't Have You"**

_You warned me that you were gonna leave_

_I never thought you would really go_

_I was blind but baby now I see_

_Broke your heart but now I know_

_That I was bein' such a fool _

_And that I didn't deserve you _

Draco Malfoy kikade ut över havet av elever som passerade hans gömställe bakom gobelängen som dolde en nisch. Ingen såg att hans bleka, spetsiga ansikte, inte ens de som kastade en blick på den fula gobelängen

såg honom.

Han hade stått här varenda dag det senaste läsåret, bara för få se henne, stirra på henne utan att hon märkte det. Och när hon väl skulle komma ensam utan Potter och Weasley skulle han diskret dra in henne hit och berätta vad han kände. Men det hade hittills aldrig hänt. Det var som om den gyllene trion aldrig kunde lämna varandra, att de var beroende av varandras närhet.

Och olyckligtvis visste inte Draco hur Hermione Grangers schema såg ut. Det hade underlättat, men han hade lärt sig att hon gick i denna korridoren varje dag.  
Hans hjärta började att bulta hårdare. Han såg henne. Ensam. Och han hade tur, hon gick nära gobelängen. Draco grep tag i hennes handled och drog snabbt in henne i nischen. Hon gav ifrån sig ett chockat andetag och hennes ögon fick nästan den dubbla storleken när hon såg vem som stod framför henne.

"Malf…!" började hon men Draco lade ett finger över sina läppar.

"Tyst Granger." viskade han och studerade henne, han kanske aldrig skulle få den här chansen igen. Hennes hy var fortfarande lite lätt solbränd efter sommaren, de hasselnötsfärgade ögonen som nu skeptiskt granskade honom och det vanligtvis burriga bruna håret var samlat i en fläta.

"Jag måste gå!" väste hon till honom. Hennes mjuka doft steg upp i näsan på honom och han blev lätt vimmelkantig där han stod.

"Jag måste säga det här!" viskade han tillbaka och tog ett steg närmare. "Jag har varit så blind! Full av fördomar…"

"Jag vill inte ha något med dig att göra! Jag går nu!" sade hon och gjorde en ansats till att gå. Men Draco grep hennes handled och hon tvingades stanna upp.

"Jag vet att jag sårat dig, att jag har varit en idiot och…" Draco tog fram kuvertet han haft i klädnadens vänstra ficka. "vill du läsa det här brevet?"

Hon tog stumt emot det innan hon snabbt försvann därifrån.

Draco sjönk ner på det kalla stengolvet med hårt bultande hjärta. Han slöt hårt ögonen och drog in ett djupt andetag. Hennes doft for in i näsan på honom igen. En påminnelse att detta faktiskt hänt.

_Lookin' at the letter you that you left_

_Wondering if I'll ever get you back_

_Dreamin' about when I'll see you next_

_Knowing that I never will forget_

_That I was bein' such a fool _

_And That I still don't deserve you _

Hermione stirrade på det korta brevet Malfoy lämnat till henne, chockad. Hon hade bara läst igenom det en gång, men allt som hade stått skrivit hade etsat sig fast i hennes minne:

_Hermione_

_Jag har varit en idiot, en fördomsfull idiot._

_Men det jag skriver nu är 100% sant. _

_Jag älskar dig, mer än allt. _

_Och jag vet att jag inte förtjänar dig._

_Men du hemsöker ständigt mina tankar och du lämnar aldrig mina drömmar. _

_Kan du snälla förlåta mig? För allt elakt jag sagt? För nu kan jag knappt tänka mig ett liv utan dig. _

_Och jag ångrar allt jag gjort mot dig och sagt till dig. _

_Förlåt mig_

_Draco, eller Malfoy om du föredrar det. _

_p.s. _

_Möt mig (snälla) högst upp i Norrtornet klockan 21 ikväll. _

_d.s_

Hermione var glad över att få vara ensam. Att ingen såg att det rann tårar längs kinderna på henne.

Det värsta var att hon visste att det var sant. Hon hade sett den i Malfoys ögon. Ingen, verkligen ingen, kunde vara en så bra skådespelare. Och det rörde runt en massa känslor i henne. Hon hade alltid hatat honom och alltid trott att hans känslor var likgiltiga, om inte värre, och så visar det sig att han är kär i henne. Det får hennes tankar att rusa, alla gånger deras blickar mötts, alla gånger det sugit till i maggropen, har det inte varit av hat? Har det varit av något annat?

Och han ville ses ikväll... Hon visste inte hur det skulle bli, men hon skulle dit. Hon ville veta mer.

För hon skulle aldrig glömma det här, och om hon skulle tänka på det i resten av sitt liv ville hon veta allt.

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I don't know if I'll get up_

_And I don't wanna cause a scene_

_'Cause I'm dyin' without your love, _

_Begging to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me too_

_'Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_

Draco stod och blickade ut genom fönstret över skolans marker som badade i månens silveraktiga sken. Den första frosten hade kommit, fönstret var inrammat med gnistrande iskristaller.

Han sneglade på klockan, tio över nio. Hon skulle inte komma...

Han lutade ansiktet mot den iskalla fönsterrutan.

"Malfoy?"

Han hoppade högt till och vände sig om med skräckslagna ögon och såg Hermione stå framför honom.

"Skrämde jag dig?" frågade hon.

"Jag hörde inte att du kom." svarade han och försökte att inte låta så sprudlande glad som han var. Helt överdrivet, bara att hon kom hit betyder inte att hon älskade honom.

En pinsam tystnad följde och Hermione skruvade lite på sig.

"Vad ville du?" frågade hon till slut och såg honom rätt i ögonen.

"Jag kan inte sova på nätterna." sade han.

Hon tittade frågande på honom.

"Varför inte?"

"För jag är rädd att du är en dröm och inte finns på riktigt, att när jag vaknar en morgon så har du aldrig existerat. Och då skulle jag aldrig kunna stiga upp. Och skulle inte du finnas, skulle inte jag finnas."

Hon stirrade plågat på honom och han såg hur hennes ögon fylldes av tårar.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga." sade hon efter en stund.

"Jag älskar dig" viskade Draco och Hermione ryckte till, som om hon aldrig hört orden förut.

_Snälla! Sig att du älskar mig med! _Ville han skrika rätt i ansiktet på henne, där hon stod, bländande vacker i månljusets bleka sken och blicken vänd bort från honom.

"Säg något." bad han tyst istället och gick försiktigt närmare. Hon såg honom inte i ögonen förrän han var bara några centimeter ifrån henne.

"Jag lever hellre hela mitt liv ensam." viskade han och rörde lätt vid en hårslinga som smitit ur flätan. "Om jag vet att du inte vill ha mig. Att jag inte kan få vara med dig."

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_Don't know if I'll get up_

_I don't wanna cause a scene_

_But I'm dyin' without your love_

_Begging to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me too_

_'Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_

Hermiones hjärta dunkade hårt när värmen från Dracos kropp strömmade mot henne. Hon såg hur det vitblonda håret halvt lockade sig strax under örsnibben. De mjuka, grå ögonen som hon tidigare sett hat och förakt i, var nu fulla av sorg och hopplöshet.

Och vad skulle hon säga? Allt han sade kom på en gång. Hon hann inte smälta allt.

"Ge mig lite tid att smälta det."viskade hon och backade från Malfoys varma och lite för intima närhet. Hon sjönk ner mot den kalla stenväggen och andades tyst ut.

Det här måste vara någon typ av skämt, tänkte hon och försökte att hålla sin andning någorlunda lugn. Hon flackade med blicken, lät den inte fästa vid någon särskild punkt.

Särskilt inte på Malfoy, där han stod med skjortan löst hängande över den smala kroppen.

Det var sant, allt han sagt, men hon kunde inte förstå det. Hur hon än vände och vred på det, blev det aldrig en lögn. Bara en brutal sanning.

"Varför?" viskade hon med en lätt darrande röst och tårar som brände bakom ögonlocken.

"Jag vet inte riktigt." svarade han tyst och vände långsamt bort blicken från henne och stirrade istället på det kyliga landskapet nedanför. "Plötsligt fanns de bara där, känslorna."

"Hur vet du att de är äkta?"

Malfoy vände sig mot henne med en blick som fick henne att rygga tillbaka lite. De grå ögonen var inte kalla eller uttryckslösa, de brann. De brann av en åtrå som hon bara läst om i sina böcker tidigare. Då hade hon inte kunnat få en tydlig bild av det framför sig, men nu förstod hon mer än väl.

"Jag känner det." svarade han. "Du är allt jag kan tänka på, jag ler varenda gång jag tänker på dig och jag är väldigt säker på att jag är häftigt förälskad i dig."

Innan hon hunnit låta orden sjunka in ordentligt hade Mafloy kommit fram till henne, böjt sig ner och kysst henne mjukt. Det sprakade till inom henne, som om någon tänt på en smällare samtidigt som blodet rusade, sprudlande som kolsyra. Hans varma läppar mot hennes…

Men kyssen var över innan hon hann blinka och Malfoy var åter några meter ifrån henne.

"Förlåt!" viskade han och andades tungt. "Det var inte meningen, jag kunde inte hejda mig."

Trots det svaga ljuset så såg Hermione att han rodnade och hon kunde inte göra annat än att själv bli lite varm om kinderna.

Trots att kyssen varat mindre än en sekund, hade hon känt så mycket på en gång och allt hade känts…bra. Bättre än bra. Bäst. Fantastiskt. Det fanns inget tillräckligt bra ord att beskriva det med. Det måste betyda något, för det borde inte kännas så bra att kyssa sin värsta fiende. För känns det så bra, då är man kanske inga riktiga fiender?

"Det gör inget."svarade hon och reste sig försiktigt upp.

"Det ska inte hända igen…" mumlade Malfoy när hon kom närmare.

"Men om jag vill?" frågade hon.

"Va?" han såg helt oförstående ut och stirrade på henne.

"Om jag vill att du ska kyssa mig igen?" frågade hon tålmodigt.

"Då gör jag det." svarade han. "Varenda gång."

Hon andades in hans doft när han slöt det korta avståndet mellan dem och såg upp i de grå ögonen.

"Kyss mig."


End file.
